En busca de la felicidad
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yami se ha distanciado de su hikari por culpa de su trabajo, pero Seto preocupado por la condición de su pequeño amigo deside intervenir... con que resultados? YYxY


Este fue un fic que hice para una amiga mía para su cumpleaños hace dos años y hace poco lo volví a ver, le arregle algunas cosas y lo resubo para que lo puedan leer… es oneshot y espero que les guste n_n

**En busca de la felicidad**

Yami caminaba lentamente por calles de domino con dirección a su casa, era de noche ya pasada las 11 de la noche, hacia un frío terrible ya que era otoño y la temperatura bajaba mucho por las noches. Yami no tenía mucho ánimos porque había tenido un día muy pesado en su trabajo ya que el jefe lo había mandado a terminar los reportes de toda la semana, programar la conferencia para el día viernes y para terminar se le había trabado la computadora teniendo que reiniciarla y borrando todo lo que tenía… o sea su día había sido horrible.

Yami había obtenido su cuerpo ya hacia dos años y con el sus recuerdos, para ayudar en la casa económicamente se puso a estudiar programación, cosa que no le había costado nada aprender. Ya hacia un años y unos cuantos meses que el abuelo de Yugi había muerto, dejando en manos de Yami la tarea de cuidar a su amigo y protegido, pero por culpa del trabajo se había distanciado un poco del pequeño a tal punto que apenas si hablaban. Yugi por otra parte estaba estudiando arqueología, carrera que era muy cara para el dinero que lograba obtener Yami, pero como era un buen estudiante y por estar a cargo de su "hermano" había obtenido varias becas, como la de alimentación, beca universitaria que cubría casi todo el gasto de la carrera, dinero todos los meses para la locomoción, cosa que él no necesitaba ya que la universidad quedaba bien cerca de su casa así que la ocupaba para las cosas que necesitaba o quería y otras becas que no ocupaba mucho como la de fotocopias, acceso a la biblioteca sin ser restringido ningún libro u horario y otras más.

Yami al llegar a la casa lo único que quería era subir a su cuarto y esperar que nada le fuera a interrumpir su sueño, cuando había conseguido cuerpo su aibou y su abuelito arreglaron una pieza que estaba desocupada para que él la ocupara. Lamentablemente Yami no podría descansar como quería ya que su hikari había invitado a sus amigos a quedarse en la casa en una pijamada… suspiro y camino despacio para que no lo escucharan ni lo vieran, lamentablemente este no era su día.

Yugi:_ Yami, llegas que bien_ – sonríe felizmente apareciendo de la sala en donde estaba él y sus amigos – _te estábamos esperándote para que nos divirtamos un rato_

Yami: _Yugi tuve un día muy pesado y lo único que quiero es descansa_ – dijo yendo a las escaleras, pero Yugi lo detiene tomándole el brazo izquierdo haciendo que voltee a verlo

Yugi:_ por favor Yami, hace mucho tiempo que no te diviertes con nosotros_ – dijo con una carita de suplica

Yami: _será para otro día_ – dijo volteando a ver las gradas y soltándose del agarre de Yugi

Yugi: _pero Yami…_

Yami: _hasta mañana_ – subió rápidamente las gradas, y Yugi se puso a llorar despacio para que no lo escucharan

Jou: _oye Yug que pasa?_ – pregunto saliendo por la puerta y viendo a Yugi que estaba con la cabeza baja y cerca de la escalera

Yugi: _no nada_ – se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y trato de sonreírle a su amigo

Jou: _no me mientas quieres…_ – se acerco a Yugi y lo tomo de los hombros, este solo lo miraba un poco sorprendido – _es por Yami, verdad?_ – el pequeño asiente – _que ocurrió?_

Yugi: _es que siento que ya no quiere estar cerca de mí y que solo trabaja para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a mi abuelito… snif_ – se pone a llorar y Jou lo abraza para que llore en su pecho

Jou: _dime, has intentado hablar con él?_

Yugi: _si… snif pero cada vez que quiero sacar el tema él lo alude y se va… snif_

Jou_: no llores, debes saber que también a él le debe costar estar trabajando de lunes a sábado, incluso a veces los domingos para que tengas algo de comer y que tengas una casa_

Yugi: _lo se y por eso mismo le he dicho varias veces que se cambié de trabajo, pero él no quiere… a veces pienso que es porque hay alguien que le gusta_

Jou: – suspira – _espero que no se así_ – lo suelta y le limpia las lágrimas que tenía en la cara Yugi – _vamos será mejor que volvamos con los muchachos_ – Yugi asiente

Al día siguiente Yugi se levanto temprano e intentando no pisar a sus amigos que dormían en el piso con sacos de dormir, se fue a la ducha y allí estuvo un buen rato para tratar de relajarse, al salir se topo con Yami, quien no le hablo y solo se metió al baño

Yugi: _buenos días Yami_ – dijo afirmando su cabeza en la puerta del baño para después bajar las gradas y preparar el desayuno para todos – _que te pasa Yami? Por que estas actuando así conmigo? Por que todas las veces me evades? Por que?_

Seto: _porque debe estar confundido_ – dijo desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina

Yugi: _Kaiba? Que haces despierto tan temprano_ – Seto era pareja de Jou, y al ser invitado su cachorro, pues él también tuvo que asistir por insistencia de este

Seto: _Honda se le ocurrió darme una patada en la cara mientras dormía y Jou creyó que mi mano era una hamburguesa así que la mordió… así que salí de ese lugar_

Yugi: _pues tengo listo el desayuno si deseas comer_ – le mostró la mesa lista, mientras se dirigía con unos huevos revueltos para ponerle en el plato

Seto: _gracias y respecto a…_ – no termino de hablar por que sintió que lo estaban mirando y al girarse vio a Yami con una cara de pocos amigos dirigida a él – _buenos días Yami_ – dijo mientras que Yami se sentaba en la mesa dispuesto a comer

Yami_: buenos días_ – Yami no tenía mucho ánimo como de costumbre y se dispuso a comer solamente

Yugi: _será mejor que vaya a despertar a los otros_ – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba a hacer lo que dijo

Seto: _menos mal que hoy es día festivo…_ – dijo mientras veía a Yugi dirigirse a la escalara – _y tu tienes trabajo?_

Yami:_ si… por?_

Seto: _porque deberías dejar de matarte tanto en el trabajo y de vez en cuando divertirte, yo que ando poco con el grupo se que nunca sales con ellos_

Yami: _si no trabajo, no como ni tengo casa, que quieres que haga?_ – pregunto mirando a Seto a los ojos

Seto: _cambia de trabajo por uno en donde no te exploten, tan simple como eso_

Yami: _si claro, es tan fácil… no hay ningún otro trabajo en donde me paguen tanto como en este_

Seto: _pues entonces yo te daré un trabajo_

Yami: _no necesito tu compasión_ – dijo parándose y llevando sus trastes para lavarlos

Seto: _como quieras, pero estas haciéndole mucho daño a tu aibou_

Yami: _que dices?_ – dijo dándose la vuelta para encararlo

Seto: _que tu protegido esta sufriendo mucho por tu estupidez_

Yami: _no es mi culpa que me obliguen a trabajar horas extras!_ – dice enfadado

Seto:_ claro y me vas a decir que tampoco es tu culpa que tu aibou este siempre tan deprimido_

Yami: _el no esta…_

Seto: _si lo esta_ – interrumpió a Yami – _pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que tiene unas ojeras tremendas y que esta muy pálido _– Yami solo se quedo callado y mirando al piso _– Yugi esta muy flaco además y no es por que no tenga que comer, sino porque se queda todas las benditas noches esperando a que llegues a cenar con él, y tu que haces? Lo ignoras completamente_

Yami: _no lo sabía_ – dijo en un susurro

Seto: _anoche nos sirvió comida a todos y él se quedo sin comer, esperando a que llegaras a comer con él, y tu que hiciste al llegar? Te encerraste en tu pieza diciendo que tuviste un día muy pesado, dejándolo llorando por tu egoísmo_ – Yami levanta la vista para ver a Seto a los ojos, Yami tenía sus ojos vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar

Yami: _no fue mi intención_

Seto: _y creo que esto no solo paso a noche, sino que todos los días es lo mismo_

Yami:_ realmente no fue mi intención hacerle sentir mal… es que yo solo me sentía muy cansado_

Seto: _muy cansado por que tuviste un día malo _– lo interrumpió Seto otra vez – _y tu crees que eres el único que tiene días pesado? Acaso Yugi no tiene días pesados? Y no es él el que te espera con comida todos los días? _– Yami callo de rodillas, llorando y ocultando su vista con sus mechones rubios, Seto se acerca y se arrodilla al frente de Yami – _si realmente lo amas_ – dijo poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Yami – _deja ese trabajo que tanto te explota y acepta mi oferta, se que eres un excelente trabajador y no tendría problema para darte un buen trabajo para que se mantengan los dos_

Yami: _esta bien…_ – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero sin levantar la mirada – _lo acepto, pero como supiste que lo amo?_

Seto: _te conozco y se que actúas diferente cuando estás con él_ – de repente se escucha una voz

Jou: _adivinen quien despertó, el más bello e inteligente de esta casa_ – Jou entra a la cocina y ve a su novio y se tira encima de Seto, botándolo al piso – _como despertaste neko?_

Seto: _con un dolor en la cara y en mi mano_ – dijo entre los besos que le daba Jou, Yugi se río bajo por ese comentario, mientras que los demás no entendieron nada – _pero que tal si me dejas de comer a besos para desayunar inu?_

Jou: _no quiero_ – le sigue dando besos a Seto

Seto: _entonces no te daré nada en la noche_ – Jou se para de inmediatamente, extendiendo su mano para que Seto se pare, mientras tanto Yugi ve que Yami estaba con la vista escondida y se preocupa, así que se acerca a él y le habla

Yugi: _Yami, que te pasa?_ – mientras tanto los amigos de estos dos estaban tomando desayuno sin prestarle atención a los dos rezagados

Yami: _nada, solo estaba pensando_ – Yami se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

Yugi: _no me mientas Yami, se que estuviste llorando… por favor dime que te pasa_ – Yugi le iba a tocar la cara, pero se retrae y no le hace nada, Yami se percata de esto y toma la mano de Yugi para dirigirse a su pieza

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de esto, pero no dijeron nada ya que sabían que Yugi y Yami se habían distanciado y les haría bastante bien hablar un rato a solas. En la pieza de Yami, este se sentó en su cama y Yugi lo imito sentándose a su lado, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Yami dio suspiro y después miro a su aibou a los ojos percatándose que lo que había dicho Seto era verdad, ya que bajo los ojos de Yugi se veían unas bolsas y que se veía muy pálido, volvió a suspirar y bajo la vista al piso.

Yugi: _Yami, que te pasa? _– Yugi quería tocar a Yami, pero se contenía ya que las últimas veces que había intentado tocar, este lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo haciéndole doler y diciéndole que no lo tocara, así que se contuvo porque tenía un poco de miedo de tocarlo

Yami: _Yugi, yo… yo quería pedirte perdón_ – dijo viendo a Yugi a los ojos otra vez

Yugi: _por qué? _– pregunto inocentemente

Yami: _se que después de la muerte de tu abuelo me empecé a alejar de ti muy lentamente y no dándome cuenta que al hacer eso te iba lastimando_

Yugi: _no te preo…_ – Yami lo detiene poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios, para después atraerlo hacia él y que se recargar en su pecho, ante esto Yugi tembló un poco y recordó lo que su Yami le había hecho la última vez que lo abrazo

Yami: _te he hecho mucho daño_ – dijo al sentir el pequeño temblor de Yugi – _y no merezco tu cariño_ – le empezó a acariciar la cabeza tiernamente

Yugi: _Yami se que no fue tu intención_

Yami: _claro que lo fue!_ – dijo subiendo su tono de voz y llorando – _cuando te veía con tus amigos sentía celos_ – dijo calmándose un poco –_ tenía celos de que ellos pudieran estar cerca de ti, mientras que yo tenía que trabajar y no podía estar contigo… tenía miedo de que algún día te fueras y me dejaras, tenía miedo a que me alejaras de ti por que amaras a otra persona_ – Yugi levanto su rostro y limpió suavemente las lágrimas de Yami

Yugi: _pero no me voy te voy a dejar_

Yami: _por eso _– dijo ignorando lo que Yugi le dijo y sujetando la mano que este había puesto en su cara – _me empecé a alejar de ti, para que cuando tuvieras que irte no me doliera tanto_ – dijo dándole un beso en la mano a Yugi y después pasando esta por su cara

Yugi: _pero Yami yo no te voy a dejar… _– Yugi se acerco al rostro de Yami y le dio un beso corto y suave en los labios – _no te voy a dejar por que te amo_ – recargo su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Yami

Yami: _yo también te amo Yugi _

Yami tomo el rostro de Yugi entre sus manos y lentamente se acerco a él para besarlo, este correspondió el beso y pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello de su ahora koibito para profundizar el beso. Yami se fue recostando en la cama y lentamente le empezó a subir la ropa a Yugi, pero al hacer eso se percato de lo otro que le había dicho Seto, que era de que su aibou estaba muy delgado, así que rompió el beso para hablarle.

Yami: _Yugi_ – este lo mira a los ojos – _tienes que comer algo_

Yugi: _pero yo quiero seguir_ – a Yugi le suena el estomago dejándolo de paso muy rojo

Yami:_ será mejor que bajemos, además están tus amigos abajo y no quiero dar un show_

Yugi: _esta bien_ – Yugi le da otro beso en los labios a Yami – _vamos_

Yami toma de la mano a Yugi y al bajar la escalera, los dos se dan cuenta que sus amigos se habían ido y que les habían dejado todo lavado y una nota encima de la mesa en el único puesto que había allí sin tocar. Yami tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta para que Yugi escuchara lo que decía.

_**Yugi y Yami, perdón por no esperar a que bajaran, pero decidimos dejarlo a los dos solo ya que hace mucho tiempo que no están juntos, además de que creó que quieren hacer cosas y que nosotros no estamos dentro de es**__**as "cosas". Cuídense mucho y los vamos a esperar en Kaibalandia en unas cuatro horas más, si desean esta con nosotros claro esta, ya que si desean estar los dos juntos entenderemos… les desean lo mejor sus amigos.**_

Yugi se puso muy rojo por que sus amigos sabían que ellos dos querían estar juntos un tiempo y Yami solo soltó una risita, porque a pesar de que era la letra de Anzu, la idea seguramente la había dado Kaiba. Yami miro a Yugi y este le devolvió la mirada para luego darse una linda sonrisa, de allí Yami guío a au koibito a sentarse y no lo dejo pararse hasta que comió todo lo que tenía encima, que no era mucho, pero como hace tiempo que Yugi llevaba comiendo muy poco, que eso le resulto demasiado. Después Yami lavo lo que Yugi ocupo y seco a todo, guardando a donde se debía, no dejo que su aibou lo ayudara, para que descansara un poco. Cuando termino se acerco a su pequeño aibou y lo tomo en brazo para llevarlo otra vez a su pieza para recostarlo sobre la cama

Yugi: _Yami_ – este se había sentado al lado de él

Yami: _que ocurre ai?_

Yugi:_ por que no fuiste a trabajar hoy?_ – la curiosidad comía a Yugi

Yami: _simple_ – le da un corto beso en los labios – _por que me ofrecieron un trabajo mejor y donde tengo que trabajar menos_

Yugi:_ en serio? _– pregunto emocionado Yugi

Yami: _si, Kaiba me ofreció un empleo y pues yo lo acepte_

Yugi: _entonces vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos?_ – Yami asienta y Yugi empieza a llorar y abrazándolo le da besos por las mejillas, los parpados, la frente y en los labios, ya que estaba muy contento

Yami: _tranquilo aibou _– lo separa un poco y limpia las lágrimas de Yugi _– no te preocupes, desde hoy vamos a estar todo el tiempo que desees juntos_

Yugi_: amenos que tenga que estudiar_ – Yugi le da otro beso en los labios

Yami: _siempre buscando los peros…_ – Yugi le sonríe infantilmente y Yami hace que se recueste en la cama, mientras que él se coloca encima de él – _te amo tanto Yugi_ – empieza a besar a Yugi en los labios y los muerde suavemente para que abriera la boca, lo cual lo logra y al hacerlo empieza a explorar la boca de su hikari y a veces levantando la lengua de su koibito para que también hiciera lo mismo, hasta que se separarse por falta de aire

Yugi: _yo… también te amo… Yami _– le responde feliz, pero tratando de tranquilizar su respiración

Yami vuelve a besar a Yugi, mientras que este le empieza a quitarle la chaqueta que su Yami traía puesta tirándola lejos muy lejos, para después ir subiéndole la camiseta negra que este andaba trayendo. Yami al sentirse sin camiseta ve a su koibito que le esta sonriendo con picardía y que baja hasta uno de sus pezones para morderlo. Ante tal contacto Yami hecha su espalda para atrás y suelta un gemido de placer/dolor, Yugi por otro lado contento de saber que estaba excitando a su amado sigue con eso y este al verlo tan concentrado con su labor empieza a moverse suavemente intentando que sus miembros se tocaran y obteniendo como resultado que él y Yugi se arqueen soltando los dos un gemido. Yami dejo eso para besar a Yugi explorando su boca y este también explorando la boca de su amado, mientras seguían en eso ahora era el turno de Yami de sacarle el chaleco a su amado tirándolo a cualquier lado igual que la camiseta de este. Se separaron un poco y Yami aprovecho esto para poder ver el pecho desnudo de Yugi y de paso haciendo que este se sonrojara más de lo que estaba al sentirá aquella penetrante mirada sobre su mitad de cuerpo desnudo.

Yami se acerco lentamente a su aibou y empezó a besarle el cuello, para ir bajando lentamente por el cuello dejando marcas rojas y luego besando aquel lugar atacado, siguiendo así hasta llegar a las tetillas de este y devolverle el placer que le había dado hace poco, mientras que Yugi acariciaba la espalda y el pelo de su Yami. Yami se entretuvo poco en eso, ya que siguió bajando por el abdomen su hikari hasta llegar a donde comenzaba los pantalones de este y dándole una mirada lujuriosa desabrocho su pantalón quedando en puros bóxer, para después bajarle los pantalones a Yugi y dejándolo igual que él. Cuando termino de quitárselos empezó a besar desde los pies a Yugi hasta donde le dejaba el boxers de este y después bajar por la pierna contraría hasta llegar al pie. Al escuchar que Yugi le respondía por puros gemidos, se puso a molestarlo un poco, besándolo, mientras que juntaban sus sexos dándole placer a ambos a pesar de que había tela entre los dos, Yugi le demostraba lo excitado que estaba gimiendo sin control y a rasguñarle un poco la espalda a su amado. Luego de un rato Yami se separo de Yugi, dejando aquellos labios que lo llamaban a gritos que fueran besados por él, para bajar a los bóxer de su aibou y retirárselos lentamente dejándolo totalmente desnudo expuesto a su mirada y a las cosas que vendrían, se sentó sobre las piernas de su hikari para poder apreciarlo mejor, mientras que este miraba a Yami nervioso y expectante de lo que haría ahora.

Yami se acerco a Yugi y lo volvió a besar, mientras que discretamente su mano la dirigía al miembro de este y allí lo empezó a masturbar suavemente, mientras que Yugi intentaba besarlo, gemir, respirar, acariciar la espalda y los glúteos de este. Yami se separó de su hikari para bajar otra vez, pero esta vez pasando su lengua sobre este provocándole un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura de caliente a frío. Al llegar al miembro del pequeño, lo lamió y beso en la punta antes de meterlo en su boca, para empezar en una suave succión tras succión, que aumentaron su ritmo al escuchar a Yugi gemir y tirarle el pelo pidiéndole que lo hiciera más rápido. Mientras que Yami no perdió la oportunidad y aprovecho de llevar lentamente una mano para la espalda de Yugi y al encontrar su objetivo introdujo lentamente en el orificio de este dedo, quien se arqueo tirándole fuertemente el pelo a Yami, quedándose con un poco de pelo en su mano y dejando caer una lágrima por el dolo repentino en su parte trasera. Yami espero que Yugi se tranquilizara, para seguir excitándolo desde el miembro y desde atrás. Yugi no aguanto mucho y dio su semilla dentro de la boca de koibito y este felizmente la tragaba todo aquello, a la vez que sacaba su dedo dentro del menor para introducir dos haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gemido de incomodidad. Yami se acerco a Yugi y lo beso suavemente para que se calmara y cuando estuvo más tranquilo empezó a mover sus dedos en círculo dentro de este, los saco e introdujo ahora tres dedos haciendo que su koibito apretara con fuerza las sabanas y que algunas lágrimas rodaban por su cara, mientras que para calmarlo le acariciaba con su mano libre la cara y limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado, para después besarlo. Cuando logro que su aibou se relajara empezó a mover sus dedos, abriéndolos de vez en cuando para que la entrada se abriera un poco más y no le doliera tanto cuando lo penetrara.

Ya cuando Yugi estuvo listo, Yami retiro sus dedos y espero a que este abriera sus ojos, para así sacarse su última prenda muy sensualmente sobre él. Yugi miraba a su koibito como se movía encima de él y cerro fuertemente sus ojos al notar que no lo dejaba de verlo embobado, Yami tomo el rostro de su hikari y lo beso suavemente, para después guiar la mano de este a su miembro y la empezó a mover lentamente, mostrándole como tenía que hacerlo, luego le soltó la mano y alegremente sintió como la movía solo, así que afirmo su frente sobre la de su Koibito mientras gemía suavemente.

Yami: _aaaaahhh!... Yugi, más… aaahhh… más rápido… aaaaaahhh_ – decía entre gemidos Yami

Yugi al escuchar esto empezó a mover su mano más rápido y levanto la vista para ver a su koibito a la cara que tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, gimiendo más fuerte y que transpiraba mucho. Luego de un rato Yugi aumento más la velocidad y Yami no tardo en dar su orgasmo en la mano de su pequeño, quien levanto su mano para verla cubierta de ese líquido blanco mientras que su koibito le sonrió dulcemente al sentirse satisfecho por lo que hizo su hikari, este se llevo la mano a la boca y saboreo aquello viscoso, limpiando toda su mano y dejando de paso a su Yami muy impresionado y muy rojo por lo que hizo.

Cuando Yami se recupero bien, se levanto he hizo que Yugi se parara sobre sus manos y rodillas para posicionarse detrás de él, empezó a meter suavemente su miembro; mientras que este se arqueaba, apretaba las sabanas que estaban cerca y soltaba unas lágrimas. Yami se apoyo encima de su hikari mientras que acariciaba el abdomen y le daba besos en la nuca, cuando este estuvo más tranquilo, siguió entrando en él hasta que llego a un punto que creyó estar bien para luego mover suavemente, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar el vientre del pequeño y darle besos en la nuca. Después de un rato Yami empezó a subir su velocidad y con esto se levanto sobre Yugi para poder envestirlo mejor, luego de unos minutos ya no había tanto dolor así que entraba y salía de Yugi rápidamente, mientras que un hilo de sangre bajaba a través de las piernas de este. Yami se sentía muy feliz de estar adentro de su amado y tan cómodo en aquel túnel tan estrecho que no quería que nunca se acabara eso, igual Yugi se sentía tan feliz de sentir a su amado dentro de él y a pesar de que aun le dolía un poco, no quería que aquello se acabara. Yami luego de un rato empezó ver nublado, sentir que las energías lo abandonaban, su sexo demasiado palpitante y que la excitación aumentaba; sabiendo muy bien que pronto se terminaría todo esto y estaba muy feliz de todo aquello, dio su orgasmo dentro del pequeño para después caer sobre él dando una última envestida y sacando el último gemido de placer a ambos, tomo un poco de las pocas energías que le quedaban para estimular a su pequeño hikari moviendo su mano sobre el sexo de este para luego de unos minutos también diera su orgasmo. Los dos lo único que hacían era temblar y tratar de recuperar el aliento ya que se sentían muy cansados para hablar. Cuando Yami recupero un poco más de fuerzas, jalo sus caderas para salir de dentro de Yugi y se acostó al lado de él, tomando la cabeza de este la puso sobre su pecho y vio como tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente durmiendo.

Yami: _te amo tanto, que no me di cuenta del daño que te hacia pequeño, pero prometo que no volveré hacer lo mismo_ – le da un beso en la frente

Yugi: _Yami, deja de culparte por eso_ – dice sin abrir sus ojos y quedando en la misma posición que Yami lo había dejado – _se que te sentiste presionado para cuidarme y entiendo que hayas actuado así_

Yami: _gracias Yugi por no odiarme_ – lo abraza fuertemente

Yugi:_ yo jamás podría odiarte Yami, pase lo que pase yo jamás te odiar_ – dijo antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo

Yami: _descansa mi koibito_ – le da un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla – _por que después nos vamos a divertir un rato y necesitas de tus energías _– dijo antes de caer dormido igual que Yugi

Pasaron dos horas y el primero en despertar fue Yugi, quien al intentar salir del abrazo de su koibito sin querer lo despertó, así que los dos se levantaron para tomar un baño y arreglarse e ir con sus amigos. Yami cargo a su hikari al baño y mientras esperaban que la tina se llenara, el pequeño besaba el cuello de su amado, dejando algunas marcas con sus dientes y lamiendo después las marcas. Al entrar a la tina, Yami abrió las piernas de su hikari y lo penetro de nuevo, haciendo que este soltara un gemido de placer y dolor, para volver a demostrarse todo el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro así como lo habían hecho unos horas atrás. Al terminar el baño Yami cargo a Yugi a su pieza otra vez, pero allí noto que este tenía un pequeño camino de sangre a través de sus nalgas, así que partió corriendo al baño por el botiquín y haciendo que su hikari se diera vuelta curo con una crema los lugares que estaban resentidos. Al terminar esto, los dos se vistieron, primero Yugi, ya que Yami lo ayudo a vestirse y después este que quiso vestirse solo mientras que su koibito descansaba un poco más en la cama, luego los dos bajaron para comer algo y de hay partir a Kaibalandia.

Al llegar allí se asombraron que eran los únicos que faltaban. Allí todo el grupo se entretuvo harto, además Yugi y Yami les contaron que ahora eran parejas y Seto le dijo a Yami que no se preocupara por el trabajo, que ya había mandado la carta renuncia a su jefe y que desde mañana trabajaría para él. Todos pasaron una tarde muy alegre y sobre todo Yami, ya que tanto tiempo sin divertirse se le estaba olvidando que era eso.

Yami y Yugi a pesar de que a veces tuvieran diferencias, terminaban haciendo las pases estando abrasados viendo películas o bien estando los dos desnudos en la cama. Yugi empezó a comer como debía ser ya que Yami no permitía que se fuera sin desayuno o que se acostara sin antes haber comido algo. Seto por otra parte estaba feliz consigo mismo por haber ayudado a los "hermanos Motou", como eran conocidos, a que estuvieran juntos. Las cosas mejoraron mucho para Yami y pudo encontrar la verdadera felicidad, que era estar al lado de su aibou, su hikari, su ai, su Yugi y muy pronto su esposo.

**Y esta historia se ****ha acabado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo rara no? Pues como dije esta tiene un buen tiempo… es del 2006 así que pueden imaginarse cuanto polvo tuve que sacarle aquel cd que tenía mis historias para luego leerlas y acomodarlas un poco jejejeje… bueno nos vemos hasta la otra n_n Ja Ne!


End file.
